Reason To Live
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: What motivates people to get up everyday? What makes them keep on living? Who is their reason for life? MiW KOC VM. Much better than it looks trust me. Secrets will be told, like as to why knives hates humans. All is inside so please read!


Reason to Live  
  
Chapter One  
  
Vash lay in the dark desert, alone except for the unconscious body lying next to him. Knives was still knocked out, though Vash knew he was healing. Every day Knives' energy would be a little bit higher. In a few days he should wake up.  
  
Vash was silently thinking about the girls he left behind, he should be back in that town within the next day or so. The only thing he was worried about is if they were still there. After all, he had left for two months and never sent a letter or anything to let them know that he was okay. He never really thought about leaving a note, after all, the only thing on his mind was getting back there, not a letter to the people he wanted to see.   
  
'I wonder what Knives dreams about.' He thought, trying not to think to much about the girls, so as not to worry himself. He closed his eyes and thought strongly for a minute, then got an image in his head.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Knives was in a dark abyss, surrounded by darkness, everywhere was darkness. Then he saw something, something quite familiar to him, it was his bedroom on the S.E.E.D.S ship. It wasn't really his bedroom though, it was a place in the rec. room that he claimed as his bedroom. He would go there when everyone was asleep and admire his shrine that he had created. It was a shrine......to Rem.  
  
He walked into the room that he remembered so clearly, pictures of Rem where everywhere. Pictures that he had printed off computers at night, or stolen from her room when she wasn't around. There were pictures of red geraniums, Rem's favorite flower. There were poems written by him about Rem. She was his obsession, and he killed her.  
  
In the room of the many pictures he sat in the floor, adoring his work. He had spent the whole year fixing that place up, and he thought he did pretty darn good, but no one had to know about it. Suddenly a picture, which was taped to the wall fell, Knives went to pick it up, but once his hand touched his, it crumpled into dust. All the pictures began falling one by one onto the ground, and they then turned to dust before him. His little room slowly faded into dust and the next thing he saw was Rem herself.   
  
Rem was playing with Vash, chasing him around as if he was not a plant and was a human child in need of entertainment. Knives clenched his fists until his knuckles were a colorless white. This infuriated him, he, even though loved her more, was ignored by her. Thoughts screamed in his head. 'Why is SHE the one I love?? Why do I have these feelings over someone I will clearly never have a chance with?? I must end these feelings, even if I have to get rid of her to do so!' He walked away from the playing couple, the whole scene disappeared from his mind.  
  
An ocean was before him. Rem was sitting next to him, and he was lying back, finally at peace. "Rem?" He asked, making sure she was really there. "Rem....are you still alive??"  
  
"No. Thanks to you Knives I am dead." He voice was harsh, like he had never heard before. "You killed me Knives. Don't you remember?" A single tear streamed down his cheek as she disappeared into the door that appeared across from them. She was still visible though, like the wall the door was attached to was transparent. He watched as she walked through the S.E.E.D.S ship and then, she screamed.   
  
"REM!" he screamed, allowing the tears to flow more freely. Then she burst into flame, and the whole ship was gone with her. The worst part about it was that he did it.  
  
That scene was then lost as well, gone with the rest of his dreams. The next vision he saw was of Vash, knocked out after the ship was destroyed, they were now on Gunsmoke. The new home for humans. Knives decided to use his time to explore a little before his brother woke up. So he walked away, sure that Vash wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
  
He had seen the first set of S.E.E.D.S land near him. So he explored them first. He saw many pods full of children, women, men. Some even took there pets along, though they were all cats. They all were black as well. Strange. Anyways, one pod interested him the most, for inside of it, was a girl, she looked like a young Rem. He had already begun to like her, because she had a strange feeling about her.  
  
With a little bit of steam the pod opened and the girl woke up. "Who...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Knives." He looked at her, her eyes curiously searching his. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "What's yours?"  
  
"Catrina. You are nice, is anyone else awake yet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know where my parents are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"A year old."  
  
"Your joking." She laughed a bit under her breath. "Really, how old are you?"  
  
"I am a year old. I am a plant." She gasped.  
  
"B-but, you look human. Monster," he reached out to grasp her hand. "Don't touch me!" She ran away, leaving Knives with a terrible impression of a human.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vash came out of Knives' dreams. 'So that's why he hates humans.' He thought. Maybe he could use this to get him to like them again. With that thought, Vash looked at the rising suns, picked up his brother, and headed for town.  
  
(A/N I want to let you know that this is Dark-Pyro-Angel. I wrote stories such as Amber Eyes. Fed Up, A World Has Ended, Vashy Cottontail, The Band Geeks, and more. They all got deleted along with my original fanfiction name, so I am about to put up Trigun the Musical again and don't think I am plagiarizing, if I spelled that right, anyways you get the idea so please press the little button and review! Arigato!)  
  
Zhen Ji's Note: Hey, people! I'm posting this for DPA due to her sucky computer. It should be fixed in a few days, so your happy go lucky author will be back shortly!!  
  
~*~Zhen Ji~*~ 


End file.
